Introducing: Quickswitch
++ Training Facilities ++ Located in the basement beneath the grand hall, the Training Facilities are a series of large pyramidal structures at the base of each of the Decagon's ten main towers. Internally shielded, reinforced and designed to handle all but the most eggregious displays of power and force by those inside them, the ten training rooms make use of holomatter emitters to similate any combatant, obstacle or environment. Training gear allows participants to feel similated damage and injury without need for massive repairs, and without a threat to their lives. Smaller practice and interview rooms, as well as lecture halls flank either side of the rectangular hallways between training room entrances, where instructors can assess and train students under their command. Everything here is flat brushed steel, moderately lit, floors painted with room numbers and guides towards various training stations. Contents: Shiftlock Exits: O Hall -Shiftlock is sitting on a bench to the back of a training room, sprawled out and leaning her back against the wall. The doors on the back of her shoulders droop like the ears of a basset hound and she's got a canister of purified energon near by. The lights of her body are dim from exhaustion, and she has a few dings and scratches along her copper paintjob. She's smiling though, because for a little while, she can rest! -There's the sound of a heavy, wide stride and a massive shadow falls before Shiftlock. His front panel glows blue with the brightness of health and his green optics glow from the dark cast of his helm. It's Quickswitch. He stares downward, hard of expression and yet curiousity takes hold and plays upon his features, "I'm Quickswitch," he introduces himself abruptly, and just as abruptly, "What are you doing here?" but there is no wrath in his statement, only cautious, cautious curiousity. -"Taking a break from my combat training," Shiftlock says cheerfully up to the bigger mech. "You can have a seat too, I think it'll fit us both." She reaches over and grabs up the canister of energon. "So you have special secluded training too, huh? I guess that kind of makes us like family!" Her demeanor perks right up now that there's someone else around. She's a social creature if nothing else. -Quickswitch nods toward Shiftlock and takes a seat awkwardly given the shape of his hips and torso. Her words trigger a sudden rush of emotions, but then, so does everything. "Family.." the multiformer murmurs, "I guess so..." not at all certain as he's had little contact with anyone here. He stiffens, his demenour suddenly guarded, "Yes. The Senate has decided I needed private training for my...abilities..." he stops, "What's your name and function?" -"My name's Shiftlock and I'm training for rapid infiltration and assault. I'm a tunnel speeder!" She announces happily, not minding Quickswitch's shift in mood at all. Either she hasn't noticed or she doesn't care. Likely the latter, she's curious and impulsive to a fault. "Wow, you look -different-. What do you change into?" she asks innocently enough. -Quickswitch looks at Shiftlock, putting name and function to form. A tunnel speeder. Rapid infintration and assault. The six changer's lips turn upwards into a smile, almost absorbing the femme's happy demeanor as his own, but ut doesn't last as the small pinches of a frown pull at the corners of his mouth, "It's complicated. I turn into a lot of things," he watches Shiftlock's happy inquisitiveness, so different than..../them./ He supposes it's safe enough... He supposses, "I suppose you want to see it." he says crisply. "Well, stand back!" Quickswitch smiles broadly and gets up from the bench. -Shiftlock hops down off the bench and moves out of the way, assuming that Quickswitch is gonna turn into a spaceshuttle or city or something really huge. Fortunately the training rooms are big enough for things like that. Well, maybe not a city, but you get the idea! Standing far out of the way, she calls back. "Okay! I'm ready!" -Quickswitch stands with feet apart and hands on hips. He reaches deep into his systems for his t-cog, to call forth the mode in his mind. Suddenly - he changes, mood and mode grafted as one, and he's a fearesome looking beast, and a chuckle rumbles through his form. He transforms again, this time into a hydrofoil, and a jet, and oh, so oblivious that this might be too much for another Cybertronian to digest--a laser pistol, a drill tank--oh /please/ let this little show end--and finally back to robot mode. He looks strangely beset and stressed momentarily, but smiles it away, "That's what I transform into." -Shiftlock's optics are huge. "MECH!" she announces, totally enthralled. "THAT WAS SIX. THAT IS THE MOST INCREDIBLE THING EVER!" She's practically waving her arms in excitement, hopping up and down. Yes, she is an overgrown kid - she's only 183, which in Cybertronian terms might as well be toddlerhood. "No wonder they have you training! That makes what I do look pathetic!" -"You're not scared of me?" the huge mech asks, then murmurs, tentatively, "You don't want to...study me?" Oh Primus I hope not.. He shakes his head to clear it, then looks at the femme and returns back to the bench, "You shouldn't be so hard on yourself... I mean, I might have six modes, but I'm not the -only- one who does," his face darkens a little, thinking of the other, of Sixshot... the shade passes, "You have your place and I have mine," he almost quotes the Functionist propaganda. "We all have our place.. don't discount yours as pathetic," it's such a softly-worded plea from the Sixchanger, deeply kind all of a sudden. -"No, I just think you're the coolest thing ever! I mean, yeah, they used me to try to learn more about combiners but that's NOTHING compared to how awesome it would be to have six modes!" Shiftlock exclaims excitedly, striding up to get closer to her new personal Idol. She hasn't yet picked up on his altering moods; her own personality is pretty much a faucet of ENERGETIC ENTHUSIAM with the handles cranked all the way open. "All I do is drive around deep inside the planet, I mean, sure I have these weird wheels that let me drive sideways and up walls and stuff but you can -fly- and that just totally beats it." -"i sure can't drive sideways!" Quick smiles, "See that's something I can't do, speed through tunnels," he then wonders whatit would be like to speed through tunnels himself. He nods, the young femme's exhuberance makes him flinch a little. He's not used to this kind of happy intensity--in others at least--but within himself, oh yes, "I don't know what it's like to have two modes. This is completely normal to me," and a memory flickers in his mind and he frowns and-- no. "Could I see you transform?" he asks. -"Sure!" Shiftlock tumbles forward and her parts rearrange themselves on the fly into an aerodynamic hypercar, mainly copper with a black stripe down the middle from grill to spoiler. Her wheels are indeed odd, composed of almost a gyroscopic collection of magnetic roller bars in a vague wheel shape. "Here, lemme show you!" she calls out - and soon the car is driving sideways from a standstill, accellerating to a speed that would give a jet pause. She suddenly stops her front wheels and lets her back wheels spin out into a longslide drifting maneuver, turning to face him over a long arc. -Quickswitch stands up--rather he transforms into puma mode and then robot mode and by that way stands up and applauds, "Good one!" /Very/ impressive, for a two-moded unit. -Shiftlock makes note of the way Quick is always shifting around - it reminds her of Mercury the mutacon, and internally, it makes her smile. Yes, he definitely seems like 'home' to her. "I can't fly," the tunnel speeder says from somewhere beneath her hood, "but I can move on the ground with just as much freedom as a jet has in the sky." -Quickswitch smiles at that, "I have the tank you saw. Slow and stodgy, nothing like that!" he indicates her speed, truly and genuinely impressed, "Anything else you can do?" he asks the hooded Shiftlock. -"I have a grappling line in both modes," Shiftlock explains. "So if there's a pit or the road's missing I can just swing on over. Oh! And Master Banzaitron says that when I'm ready I'll have some assault gauntlets." -"Very nice," Quickswitch says mildly, he has his blasters and the utility of his modes, after all, having no need for anything like assault gauntlets, "Who is this Master Banzaitron?" -Shiftlock transforms, rolling out of altmode into root mode and springing to her feet. Even her transformation suggests rapid movement - she'd have been a good racer in another life. "He's a martial arts master - he teaches Crysalocution. He said he learned it from the best sensei Cybertron had to offer - I think his name was Yoketron? Anyways, that's who they assigned me for combat training since I didn't have any. They said it would match my physical design better than somethng like metallikato or circuit-su," the smaller fembot explains casually. -"Crystalocution, huh?" Quickswitch looks at the smaller unit appraisingly. "Funny you should mention that. -I've- been trained in Metallikato," Quickswitch puffs up a little, putting a hand to his chest, "An adjunct to my six forms." The name, Yoketron, what was it about the name... -And as if on cue, Banzaitron is back, stepping into the room. He casts a sidelong glance at the sixchanger but says nothing directly, before focusing on his student. "I see you are refueled and ready to continue!" he gruffly states. "Come! Now!" he commands the fembot sternly. "You have five hundred more laps before we are ready to continue to arm actuator movements!" Shiftlock's joy evaporates and she exhales through her vents, heavily, head hanging. "Yes sensei," she glumly agrees, shuffling forward towards her HORRIBLE FATE (of more training).